Reunion
by Christian Fangurl
Summary: He washed up on a beach someplace, exhausted, starved, and basically half dead after the Contenintal Drift destroyed his home. But then he meets them again, and things just got better for our favorite weasel. Pairings: Manny/Ellie and Deigo/Shira. Note the genre. No slash, rated T for blood and character death in later chapters.


**Ok, I know you're probably wondering why I'm posting yet another Ice Age fanfic… at 3 in the morning. I can't sleep, so I figured, why not? I just finished writing this fanfic about an hour ago, and this is the second fanfic I've started posting today. The other was my first Over the Hedge fanfic. Ok, so this fanfic is only 5 chapters and an epilogue long, but unlike "Just One More Time", this one has very long chapters. And the last chapter is very sad; Buckrocks, you will probably cry. I felt like crying while I was writing it. So anyway, here is the first chapter of "Reunion"!**

Buck's P.O.V.

How long had I been here, floating on this tiny piece of driftwood in what seemed to be an endless sea?

A week, two weeks?

Time had no meaning anymore.

I sighed as I wondered what my fate would be.

Would I somehow be rescued, or would I drown or die of starvation?

I was very weak from lack of food and from the sun glaring down on me, and I was very tired, but with the condition I was in, I knew that if I slept, I would most likely not wake up again.

I was in pain, due to the deep scratches that I'd got from being hurled into trees and other objects by the torrents of water that had destroyed my home.

I had lost everything; my home, my obsession, even my knife.

I didn't know why this had happened, but I knew my life would never be the same again.

I sighed and looked around, hoping to see land.

And finally, I did!

Before I thought about how weak I was (after all, I never thought before I acted; it just wasn't my way), I jumped into the water and began swimming towards the land, finally daring to hope.

But my hope slipped away with my strength.

Soon, I was too weak to hardly move, and as much as I tried to keep swimming, I sank below the surface, and I blacked out.

Peaches' P.O.V.

After we had settled on the island after the continental drift, I had found a secluded beach area that offered a clear view of the sea.

You would think that after all that had happened, I would be scared of the sea, but actually, the sea was kinda amazing, if you thought about it.

And that particular day, I felt drawn to the sea more than ever.

I didn't know why, but I was about to find out.

As I looked around the beach to see if anyone else was there, something caught my eye.

Curious, I walked closer toward it, and when I got closer I realized it was a small animal.

Its fur was light brown and it was lying on its face, so I gently turned it over with my trunk, and gasped.

It was a weasel, _with an eye-patch._

I suddenly remembered the stories that my parents had told me about a crazy one-eyed weasel named Buck that had lived in an underground world of dinosaurs, where I had been born.

Over the past few days, I had wondered what had happened to him, and now… I'd found him.

But he wasn't breathing.

I quickly checked to see if I could find a heart-beat, and I did, but barely.

I quickly turned and ran back to where I knew my parents and the rest of the herd were.

I came crashing through the bushes yelling, "MOM, DAD!"

My parents ran up to me, and my dad, obviously worried, said, "Peaches, what's wrong?"

The rest of the herd gathered around as I said, "I found an animal washed up on the beach. You'll never guess who it is!"

Mom said, "Who?"

"I think it's Buck!"

Everyone said, "WHAT?!"

"It's true! I'm 99.9% sure!"

Dad, concern in his eyes, said, "Is he alive?"

"He's not breathing, but his heart is beating. Barely, but he's still alive."

Mom and Dad looked at each other, and Dad said, "Show us where he is."

I nodded and headed for the beach, my family behind me.

Diego's P.O.V.

As we ran towards the beach, I thought about all that had happened so long ago in the dinosaur world.

We never would have survived if it hadn't been for Buck.

Sure, he was a little "off his rocker", but over the time that we were there, he'd become like part of the herd.

And even though he'd chosen to stay behind in the world he loved, we'd thought of him often, and after the continental drift, I'd wondered what had happened to him.

And now, I hoped that he'd be ok.

Shira was running beside me, and while we were running she asked me, "So who's Buck?"

"Long story. Let's just say he's an old friend."

Shira seemed satisfied with that, and we continued on towards the beach.

Soon, we reached the beach, and Peaches pointed with her trunk, and we looked and saw a small light brown animal lying on the sand.

We hurried over to him, and Manny said, "That's him, alright."

Crash and Eddie just stood there, and they actually looked worried.

I knew that this was hard for them, since they admired Buck so much.

Ellie looked at Buck, checked for a heart-beat, and other stuff like that.

Soon, she looked back at us, and sadly said, "I don't think there's anything we can do; unless he starts breathing again, he's not gonna make it."

Peaches looked very sad and she softly said, "He was there the day I was born, and I never got to truly meet him."

We were all quiet as we looked at Buck, and Crash and Eddie were as solemn as I had ever seen them.

I remembered the last time I had seen Buck, right before he went back to the dinosaur world, when a silent understanding passed between us, that sometimes, a guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do, and that he was expecting me to take care of the herd.

I thought, _Come on, Buck, breathe. You've come through a lot more dangerous things, don't give up now._

We waited in silence for a few more minutes, hoping that a miracle would happen.

Then, we all heard a weird sort of gurgling noise, and suddenly Buck turned over on his side, violently coughing.

Then, he flopped back over on his back, his one eye closed, breathing heavily.

Ellie softly said, "Buck?"

Buck slowly opened his eye, and his breathing came back to normal.

He turned his head over towards Ellie and Manny, smiled weakly in recognition, and weakly said, " 'Ello, mammoths. Been a while."

Ellie sighed in relief and said, "Buck, you had us scared there for a while."

She gestured to Peaches and said, "You remember Peaches?"

Buck looked at her and said, "Well, you sure have grown."

Peaches said, "Buck, I've heard about you all my life, and now I get to finally meet you!"

Buck smiled weakly, and I noticed how weak and tired he seemed.

I said, "Buck, how long has it been since you had something to eat?"

"Oh, I dunno, a few weeks."

Ellie said, "A few weeks?!"

Buck nodded and said, "I'm so hungry I could eat a whale, and so tired I could sleep a week."

Ellie said, "Well then, by all means, let's get you some food and rest!"

I also noticed that Buck had deep scratches all over him, and I said, "And we need to take care of those scratches."

Buck nodded, and I noticed he had sat up and was trying to stand up.

Manny said, "Whoa, Buck, don't push it, I'll carry you."

Buck was about to protest, but Ellie said, "There's no way you can walk right now, Buck. Like it or not, Manny's gonna carry you."

Buck nodded; it was easy to see he was exhausted.

All of us, with Manny carrying Buck, headed back.

**So, please tell me if you liked it or not!**


End file.
